


The ties that bind us

by astrivikia, KittyKarnstein96



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anderberry Siblings, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Blaine, Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Demon Deals, Demonic Powers, F/M, Finn Being an Asshole, Fluff, Gen, Hummelberry Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Not Mercedes friendly, Protective Blaine, Protective Kurt, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel Friendship, Sebastian being a douchenoggin, Slow Build, Young Kurt Hummel, all of the protectiveness, anti finn hudson, bisexual rachel berry (hinted), demon laws, determined rachel berry, not crossover just cameos, past blaine anderson/audra levine, protective noah puckerman, rebellious rachel berry, stubborn rachel berry, young rachel berry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have known a wish when he was seven would cause such trouble?! 10 years and then you come to collect; that's the deal but nothing is that easy. Especially if your name is Rachel Berry. What happens when a demon refuses to do her job? Can she find a way to save him before time runs out or will she be forced to pay the consequences for breaking the laws that bound her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Behold Gleeks! I have arisen from hiding to be dragged into making a glee!demon au. So low and behold the start of what will hopefully be a very interesting au. A special shout out to my beta/co-author Sarah who made me describe Kurt's outfit in much more detail and corrected my many mistakes when it came to tenses. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it :-)

Rachel Berry practically ran to the play area completely ignoring her surroundings or how her Father’s called her name. Rachel was never allowed to go anywhere fun or interact with anyone her age. At the mere age of six she didn’t really understand the reasons why, just that her dads were big meanies that didn’t let her play. So after many tantrums, plenty of well-rehearsed storm outs and a killer case of puppy dog eyes her dads had agreed to let Rachel go to the park for the first time. Naturally she was incredibly excited and had planned her outfit especially for this occasion. Her flew wildly in the mid-summer breeze, an enormous grin splitting her face as she leaped onto the empty swing.  She eagerly pushed herself off the ground with a delighted squeal, revelling in the sudden sense of freedom/life.

It was in this moment her eyes fell to the person on the swing next to her. There, sat on the seat next to her own, was a boy. He had short brown hair which at the moment fell slightly into his pale face.  His small form was largely hidden in an incredibly fuzzy white sweater.  The beetle brooch pinned to it almost made her start until she realized that it was definitely not real.  Head tilting slightly, she couldn't help but think his pristine white pants were an odd choice for a playground. His head was hung and his face buried in his tiny hands. If she didn’t know any better she’d have said he was crying, and after hearing a choked sob she knew she was right. She bit her lip, her hands playing with the hem of her sweater as she watched the boy with curiosity. At first she tried to focus on enjoying being outside for the first time, it wasn’t like it was any of her business anyway. But after several more minutes of listening to his muffled sobbing she turned her body towards the boy.

‘Are you okay?’

Rachel watched as the boy startled slightly; her face contorting as he continued to sob. After receiving only more sniffles she tried again, desperately trying to mask the nervousness in her voice. Rachel wasn’t very good with handling other people’s emotions. Her own were already plenty for her to handle; the concept of other people's being different merely a cause for confusion.

Yet still she felt drawn to this boy for some reason pushing her own feelings aside for the moment in order to try and help him. This time her voice was much softer and it possessed the gentler tone that always managed to make her dads smile.

‘Why are you crying?’

The boy hastily wiped his eyes as he muttered a response.

‘I’m fine’

His gaze shifted away from her, a weak attempt to try and deter her.

‘Then why are you crying?’

‘I said I’m fine!’

His form tensed, jaw working slightly despite the obvious residue of tears lingering on his face. She jumped at the harshness in his tone as he snapped at her. Still Rachel Berry was not one to give up.

‘You don’t look fine’

Folding his arms, he shot a disapproving glare her way before snapping back in the sassiest tone she'd ever heard from another child,

‘That’s not a very nice thing to say!’

‘Well, clearly something is bothering you! I was just trying to be nice and you were upset but I didn’t know why an-’

She trailed off when the familiar sad expression returned to his little face. He seemed to deflate then, shoulders slumping as his gaze drifted to the ground. His feet carelessly kicking bits of sand. She scooted closer, reaching over to place her tiny hand on top of his. She wanted to ask him more questions but the boy was deadly silent and she didn’t want to upset him any further. Her attempts to patiently wait for him to speak were short lived, leg starting to tap absently as she struggled to form sentences. Instead her words just came tumbling out in a nervous mess.

‘We could…um…talk about it. W…w…what’s wrong?’

Another moment of silence passed before he let out a sigh. His gaze never drifted from the floor as he spoke. His voice so far away and the only reminder that he was still with her was the warmth she could feel under her hand.

‘My mummy is sick and the doctors won’t save her. I don’t want my mummy to die!’

Despite his attempt to stay composed, his voice wobbled on the second part. Rachel watched in horror as the boy’s face fell once more and his eyes threatened to spill with tears. Which is when she leapt from her swing and wrapped her arms around his petite form practically knocking them both over in the process.

‘No don’t cry, it’ll be okay.’

The boy was sniffling and after a moment of hesitation his fingers clung tightly to the fabric of her sweater as she tried to run her hands soothingly up and down his back. The movements seemed to calm him down somewhat but he still looked incredibly sad, prompting Rachel to speak again; wanting to remove the frown from his face.

‘I know something that might cheer you up’

‘Nothing can cheer me up!’

He insisted, the conviction behind the words breaking her heart.

‘Aw don’t say that. My daddies told me that if you wish for something it has to come true. Maybe we could try it?’

She felt him nod against her shoulder and a small smile appeared at the corner of her mouth. She pulled back slightly, making sure to keep eye contact with him as she flashed him a reassuring smile. Their hands were still intertwined as she spoke again.

‘Close your eyes, count to three and then whisper your wish. You can do it!’

He nodded to her, closing his eyes and taking several long breaths before he spoke. His voice barely audible, little more than a whisper.

_‘I wish my mummy wasn’t sick anymore’_

His eyes were still closed when he felt Rachel lean in closer and place a gentle kiss on his cheek, her hand squeezing his as she did. He felt his cheeks warm up and when he opened his eyes he could only see her smiling face staring back at him. He tried to fight it but her smile was infectious and within seconds he was smiling right back. His body felt oddly relaxed as she hugged him once more before letting her hands fall away from his. Then the girl spoke again, her voice holding much more confidence than before.

‘See, I told you it would cheer you up! What’s your name?’

‘Kurt’ 

He responded, straightening slightly without thought. The girl eagerly stuck her hand out, shaking his hand with confidence as she spoke at an alarmingly rapid speed.

‘Kurt it is so nice to meet you. I’m Rachel Berry. I’m 6 and 3/4. I love the park; do you love the park Kurt? I finally got my daddies to let me come and this is turning out to be the best day ever. I finally have a friend. We’re totally going to be best friends! We can play together and sing and dance. It’s going to be so much fun! Do you like to sing and dance Kurt? I love to sing. I’m the best singer in my class!’

Kurt could only blink and nod along as Rachel continued to ramble on and on. He wasn’t really sure what she was saying anymore but she seemed very excited so he figured he wouldn’t burst her bubble. His smile grew as she got more and more energetic with each sentence, waving her hands around expressively as she told him all about her singing lessons and dancing lessons and how she had two dads. He had barely gotten a word in edge ways when a kind looking man had approached; telling the still rambling girl that it was time to go. Rachel had protested some, flashing a pout and whining about being taken away from her new friend and how she hadn’t gotten to make her wish.

The girl was close to tears so Kurt had jumped in telling her that it was getting colder and that they could always see one another tomorrow. Her mood had picked back up at that point and they had shared another hug before Rachel was whisked away and he was left pondering what had just happened. His smile never faltered as he thought about his wish and maybe just maybe it might come true.


	2. The summon of the Mara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel struggles with her personal demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Story takes place 10 years after the prologue
> 
> Also on fanfiction.net
> 
> Trigger warnings: nightmares, anxiety attacks, abandonment, childhood trauma, bullying.
> 
> Ahhhh the plot begins. Say hello to the beginning of backstory and plot. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta for building off of my work to give me awesome descriptions. Let us know what you think, hope you enjoy it! :3

Murmurs and voices drifted throughout the dark space of her mind, making her writhe in her blankets.  The forms were just out of her range of vision, voices distant and words indistinct.  She could feel a rising dread grip her insides as a deafening scream carried through the darkness. The forms kept flashing and her body could only jerk in horror as the image of a face she never thought she'd see again flashed through her mind. The visions shifted rapidly and the image of a girl running clouded her mind. The girl's face was tear-stricken, another heart-wrenching sob escaping her. The darkness was overwhelming and the only thing she could see were the bright flashes of broken images. The girl's brown eyes were a reflection of her own, whimpers drowned out by the cries of the girl before her. Two men told the girl to run but all she could do was scream as the darkness enveloped her. A mere instant later the girl was curled up, screaming into the abyss as tears ran down her face. She jerked violently as the distant voices got louder and she could hear a name being called. Snatches of the small girl running played across her mind, though there was no one waiting for her. The voice blended together as she flinched away, desperately trying to block out the noise, to escape the darkness. But the darkness was everywhere and it seeped through like it was an ocean. The ghosts of those all too familiar faces disappeared in a sea of black; her name repeated in desperate cries as she tried to find the source. Somewhere in the distance she could hear footsteps but they only made her panic increase. Her writhing intensified as she felt a hand curl around her shoulder.  Jerking back, she let out a blood-curdling shriek, the worried call of her name wrapping around her like a siren call as she jolts up.

Her eyes fly open and for a minute all she can see is black. Then she hears it; his voice softly calling out her name as he pulls her close. She's lost in broken sobs as she buries her face into his chest. His arms wrap around her, enveloping her small form as he all but pulls her into his lap. Her sobs echo around the room as he begins gently rocking her in his arms.  His fingers comb through her hair, soothing words whispered into her ear. Her whole body shivers as she desperately clings onto him, her whimpers growing louder when he moves to flick the light switch on. Before she can get any more worked up he's back, once again pulling her body close to his. His body is pressed against her headboard, her weight keeping him firmly anchored there, though he has no intention of moving even if it didn't.

'Rachel it's all going to be okay'

He repeats the phrase calmly, using his fingers to trace patterns along the smooth curves of her shoulder. When her body begins to relax, he lets himself breathe a sigh of relief. Her continuous sobbing eventually turns into soft sniffling as she starts to raise her head. Her face is bright red, its surface streaked with tears that have yet to stop. She blinks at him a few more times, her wide eyed gaze focusing on his face. They share a sad smile and her lip starts to quiver again. Immediately, his hand moves to cup her face, thumb brushing away a few tears in the process. He straightens up, hands moving to her shoulders as he gently guides her to an upright position as well. She quickly shifts so that she's sitting up beside him. Her head gently sliding down so that it can rest on his shoulder. He withdraws his hands, wrapping the blanket around her small form. Her arm loops through his as she moves to intertwine their fingers. He gives her hand a gentle squeeze, doing his best to put her at ease. They sit in a comfortable silence for a while before her voice cuts through it. 

'What time is it?'

The boy rolls his eyes; he should have seen that one coming. A small smirk plays across his lips as he responds.

'Still early enough that we can talk about what happened here and then maybe even get some more sleep'

'No way! Not going to happen Blaine!'

He has to hold in his sigh as she does her usual trick of avoiding the subject at all costs. Still, he tries to make his voice convey as much patience as he can muster, his features softening as he sees the pain hidden in her eyes.

'It's the third time this week, I think we should talk about it'

He pressed, hazel eyes sympathetic as he gazed down at her.

'There's nothing to talk about. We  _should_  get ready for school!'

He smiles at this, though a sadness still lingers in his expression, before responding with a hint of triumph, 'Well to answer your original question it's only 6:20 so we don't have to start getting ready for at least another 2 hours. If you're not going to talk to me about it how about you try and get some more sleep? I'll stay here with you.'

She's shaking her head before he's even done speaking and he recognizes the determined glint in her eyes.  She's going to be incredibly stubborn about this.  He became well acquainted with this side of Rachel early in their friendship and knows better than to argue further.  Holding up his hands in mock surrender, he falls back on plan B.

'Okay, okay I get it -no sleeping.’ He says in a placating tone. ‘Since you're fighting _my_ better judgement why don't I go put our movie in and we can get our Disney on. Sound good?' 

A soft chuckle escapes him as she pounces on the suggestion, becoming a whirlwind of activity as she starts rearranging the bed.  He gets out of her way, retrieving the DVD while she busies herself with fluffing up their cushions.  Once he's popped it in he flops back on the bed with her, messing up her carefully arranged cushions in the process It's worth it when she flashes him a mock death glare and proceeds to use a cushion to attack him for ruining her set-up. He laughs, raising an arm to shield himself until she deems him sufficiently punished.  When she sets the pillow aside he lets his hand fall to her hair, ruffling it fondly.  She spends a good 10 minutes muttering about how annoying of a brother he is, but it's worth it if it distracts her from how upset she'd been.  He knows he's succeeded in calming her down when he feels her head settle against his shoulder once more and she starts in on an impassioned speech about how Nani should have be a Disney princess.

* * *

 

Lunch; Rachel's favourite part of the school day. Why you ask? Because lunch was the only time she could sit with Blaine.  It was 50 whole minutes when she wasn't made to feel like an outcast, when she could pretend she actually belonged at this school. It was no secret that barely anyone at the school liked her, and her initial attempts to gain friends had failed miserably. So now she just tried to get through the days without running into any trouble, something that had proven incredibly difficult to do when you had the likes of Jesse St James and Sebastian Smythe strutting around as if they owned the place. Her somewhat abrasive personality didn't help matters either. It was lucky that she'd met Blaine so young; he was always looking out for her and managing to get her out of the many sticky situations she found herself in. Sticky being the numerous slushies constantly aimed her way. Today was apparently no different. 

Her books, which she'd only just extracted from her locker, were knocked from her hands, someone promptly kicking them towards the south end of the corridor.  It meant she would have to walk through the crowds of gossiping students to gather them again.  She knew what waited when she finally reached them, a slushie facial accompanied by a slew of insults. It was practically part of her daily routine at this point. It got easier when Blaine was by her side, seeing as though he was pretty respected around here.  But when he wasn't there it was like open season for all of the jerks to attack her. The worst by far was Sebastian. The boy loved to follow Rachel around; always invading her personal space, insulting her daily. He'd started doing it a lot more after she'd laughed when Blaine rejected his many incredibly obvious advances and as much as she'd tried to keep her head held high and just ignore them, they still managed to get to her. 

After the rocky start to her day she'd been determined to make the most out of the rest of it. Apparently the school had different plans. The constant rumours and insults circulating about her were nothing new. They weren't anything she hadn't already heard before.  _I heard her dad's ran off because she was so ugly. She doesn't even belong here. Freak. Loser._ They hurt, but she could brush them off. It was when they got too personal that she crumbled and all of her insecurities would come tumbling out. She was in the midst of giving herself a pep talk when she literally walked into Sebastian. Her eyes widened as he folded his arms, quirking his eyebrow at her.  He flashed her his familiar evil smirk.

'You really need to watch where you're going Berry'

'What do you want Sebastian?'

She said in a tone she hoped came off as bored, fixing him with a deadpan stare.

His smirk only grew as he tutted at her. Wagging his finger in that annoyingly patronizing way he always did.

'Now; Rachel that is no way to speak to your superiors.'

'I hope you don't mean yourself!'

At first Rachel was rather proud of herself for keeping her cool but then he laughed. He actually laughed in her face before tilting his head mockingly and speaking in a tone that made her want to punch him. Not that she actually condoned violence, but if it were against him she might make an exception. 

'You really think you're so clever, is that what your daddies taught you? That's real cute Berry.'

She felt her body tense at his words, fingers clutching tightly to the strap of her bag.  Her knuckles whitened with the force of her grip, but she hoped he wouldn't notice.  He began to circle her in a predatory manner, getting as close as he could without actually touching her.  Her gaze flicked back and forth as he continued his circling, voice taunting her with every step.

'Let's get a few things straight.’ Sebastian cocked his head, eyes narrowing as he gazed down at her.  His grin reeked of false charm. ‘Blaine pities you, you can never be as good as anyone here and your whole innocent lamb act is a joke. Odds are that by the end of the year I'll have another award and Blaine will be on my arm. Meanwhile, you'll be out of here, joining your loser parents in the realm to nowhere.’

She could already feel the tears pricking the corners of her eyes but she willed her body not to react. He took a step towards her, laughing when she instinctively jumped back. The movement causing her bag to topple to the floor, scattering her belongings again. One last predatory smirk thrown her way and he was gone, leaving her to grab her things and scurry down the corridor. Her head was bowed to hide the tears burning the back of her eyes. She wished that she could just get away from this place. Maybe Sebastian was right, maybe she didn't belong here. With the doubts running through her mind she was in no position to eat and decided to skip lunch. Honestly she couldn't deal with seeing Blaine and having him ask questions; she just couldn't lie to him. So instead she decided that avoiding him would be the best option. She turned the corner with a determined step only to be stopped in her tracks by a tall figure looming over her. Rachel looked up nervously, swallowing as she meant the sharp eyes of one Audra Levine -only one of the toughest bitches around.  Whatever this was, it couldn't be good.  She steeled herself.

'Hello Berry'

The tone was professional, a thinly veiled disdain hanging over her name.  Rachel’s mind scrabbled for a response as she attempted to reign in her nervousness.

'oh...um hi Audra. You're looking really well these days. Have you been using a different moisturiser?'

'As interesting as I find your deflection Rachel; I have important news that doesn't involve my moisturising routine.’ The tall brunette replied stiffly, gazing down at her in distaste. ‘The courts have requested your presence and I am to escort you there, immediately.'


	3. A court summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's insecurities come to light when she the nature of her first job is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chants* plot. Plot. PLOT!  
> More plot build up and more Anderberry moments because yessssss! Please let us know what you think :-)
> 
> Props to my beta for making this better ;)

Rachel tried to ignore the glances Audra shot her way as they made their way to the court.  The older girl had assured her that it was cleared with the school, all smiles.  Her words dripped with false sweetness as she made idle conversation.

‘I hear the teachers are no closer to determining a level for you than when I last saw you.  It must be very frustrating for you.’

Rachel’s jaw tensed at what she could tell was an intentional jab at her. Her silence only made the older girl's smile widen, clearly delighted by Rachel’s lack of response. The younger girl plastered on a smile as fake as Audra’s boob job, turning to address the older girl with confidence.

‘It can be very frustrating Audra,’ she agrees, her tone making the older girl glare.  Rachel revels in that small victory as she continues, "But luckily I have Blaine, and as we both know he's very comforting."

The rest of the walk is made in silence, Audra glaring daggers at Rachel. She takes the moment to revel in how she managed to shut Audra 'almost head bitch' Levine up.  But as they continue to walk silently through the empty corridors her sense of victory is overtaken by the growing fear gripping her. She’s ran out of pep talks for herself and as they reach the dreaded door fear has crawled into every area of her body. Goose bumps rose across her skin as she desperately fought the urge to run, to escape. Audra had moved so close she could feel her body heat and she forces down the terror thrumming through her.  She knew it would do her no good, running was not an option.  She was Rachel Berry, she faced her demons, even ones as intimidating as Audra. 

The two came to a halt outside a large wooden door. It was painted a deep black and adorned with a metallic black plaque that sported engraved gold lettering. The lettering spelled out two words; the very words that Rachel had come to fear. High Court. She spun around to see Audra flashing her a sickly sweet smile.

‘Well, here we are. In you go Berry’

Audra nods at the door, arms folded primly across her chest.

Rachel grasps the handle, opening the door a fraction before she turns back to the older woman.

‘I don’t suppose you could tell me what all of this is about, could you Audra?’

Audra's grin widens. She hates being the target of that sickly sweet smile.

‘That would just ruin the surprise, now wouldn’t it Rachie?’

The use of her old nickname sends shivers down Rachel’s spine. She always hated when Audra called her that, the way she said it always made her feel a lot smaller than her already tiny body was. Still, she grits her teeth and nods before opening the door fully and making her way inside. The last thing she hears is Audra’s sing-song voice wishing her ‘Good luck’ and the sound of her laughter. Then the door slammed shut behind her and she stepped forward, gulping as she greeted some uncertain doom.

 

* * *

Blaine was just sitting on the couch, book in hand when the door flew open and a whirlwind crashed in. In this case whirlwind meant one Rachel Berry. He glanced up at the sound of their front door slamming, watching as a flustered, and also decidedly red, Rachel stormed past.  She carelessly threw her bag to the floor, some of the belongings within scattering across the surface. He lets his eyes follow her as she waltzed straight into the kitchen. He heard the fridge being opened, another slam not following far behind. He tried to focus on his book; content to question her when she re-entered the room. It would have been a lot easier if the sound of Rachel clanging and banging around wasn’t almost deafening him. It was only when the banging suddenly stopped that he looked up, worried she might have fallen. Relief flooded his system when he heard her start to talk to herself. He couldn't help the amused smile that crossed his face as her ranting got louder. Then she was reappearing, a tall glass of water in one hand while the other dramatically flourished at nothing.

She didn’t even spare him a glance as she started to angrily pace around the room, each muttered word emphasised with a stomp of her foot. Blaine studied her for a while and sure enough the tell-tale signs of an upset Rachel Berry were there. Normally she would calm down after a bit of ranting, his presence always helped, but this was not one of those times. When Rachel was this upset about something there was no stopping her. Her hands shook violently and he was beginning to feel sorry for the glass in her hand. As the girl continued to rant and ramble to herself the amount of water began to decrease. Most of it was being spilt over their laminate floor as her hand movements got more and more dramatic.

Across the room in seconds, he snatched the glass from her and quickly placed it out of her reach. She didn’t even stop ranting long enough to care, her hands frantically moving as she continued to speak at an alarmingly fast pace. He couldn’t make out whole sentences, only a few broken up words that she was repeating.

‘How could they…I will not, oh but I _have_ to. No I won’t! They can’t make me do _that_. Oh but you know they will! I didn’t know. Stupid Rachel, you’re so stupid! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.’

At this point she was practically smacking herself, her face a bright red as her fists shook violently. Her jaw worked angrily as she frantically shook her head. It was then that he took notice of her eyes, the blackness extending far beyond her pupil to consume the entirety of their depths. They shimmered when the light struck their inky depths. Her lips were moving so fast that it was making his head spin, her shrill voice bouncing around the room. Deciding it was time to intervene, Blaine slid in front of her.  He reached out, grasping her shoulders and effectively stilling her. Her voice stopped mid-sentence, big black eyes meeting soft hazel ones. Her face scrunched up in confusion, a truly lost expression taking over it.  Her eyes stared up at him expectantly, only shining more despite the dimness of the light. He tried to convey what was meant to be a reassuring smile as he spoke, voice layered with concern.

‘Let’s get you over to the couch.’

After receiving no noise of protest, he led her over to the couch, gentle hands guiding her by her shoulders to sit down. Moving his book, he sat down beside her, the concern still etched across his features as he turned to look at her. The concern only increased when her eyes remained pure black.

‘What happened Rach?’

The girl bit her lip, not able to meet his eyes. He shifted closer, using his pointer finger to tilt her chin up so she had to meet his eyes.

‘Please don’t shut me out Rachel.’ He pressed on ‘You know you can tell me anything. Please’

She nodded feebly, letting out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding before she started to explain.

**_‘Come forth Miss Berry’_ **

**_An imperious voice commanded._ **

**_Rachel blinked, pushing down the nerves that threatened to creep up as she took a small step forward. This gave her a chance to adjust to her surroundings. She was standing in the highest of court rooms; the walls were windowless and the room was unnaturally dim. There were dozens of empty stands all around her, yet she still felt overwhelmed where she stood, several feet behind a thick wooden podium. She blinked a few more times, her eyes widening_** ** _as she realized who she stood before._** **_Before her_** ** _was a mahogany desk seating three of the most respected and feared courtly demons of this realm. There sat Rachel Duncan, Dolores Umbridge and Carmen Tibideaux, each with their own disapproving expression. It didn’t occur to Rachel that she hadn’t moved any further until the sound of Rachel Duncan’s cold voice cut through the eerie silence._**

**_‘Miss Berry we haven’t got all day!’_ **

**_The younger girl scurried forward, managing to bump into the edge of the podium as she did. She started to stutter out an apology but Carmen’s hand quickly rose to dismiss her. Once again she clamped her mouth shut, anxiously awaiting an explanation. Her eyes flickered across the three of them.  First to Umbridge with her toad like face and her disgustingly fake smile. Then to the look of pure disinterest that was written all over the other Rachel’s face. And finally, her gaze fell to Carmen Tibideaux; with her frosty eyes and an unreadable expression as she flicked through the file in her hand. Her gaze never drifted from whatever was written in those documents as she began to speak._ **

**_‘As I’m sure you are aware the time of your contract is coming due. Despite not being one of our more experienced demons I take it you know what this means’_ **

**_She paused, raising her eyebrow at Rachel’s deer in the headlights expression before continuing._ **

**_‘On the 3 rd Monday of March 10 years ago you made a deal and it is time for you to collect.’_ **

**_Rachel’s eyebrows furrowed and before she could stop herself she was speaking, the confusion evident in her tone._ **

**_‘Wait, but I never made any deal.’_ **

**_There was a soft cough, and then it was Umbridge speaking. Her menacing smile caused Rachel to tighten her grip on the podium._ **

**_‘So silly of me but it sounded like you just interrupted one of the highest courtly demons in this other realm, and to spew a childish lie no less.’_ **

**_Umbridge fixed her with a disapproving look._ **

**_‘b..b..but I wasn’t ly-’_ **

**_Once again she was cut off as Umbridge's eyes were overtaken with blackness, a violent expression settling across her face.  It made Rachel shrink down, as though the podium would protect her from it._** **_Umbridge held her gaze for several long moments before Tibideaux spoke again._**

**_‘That’s enough Dolores.’ The woman looked as though she was going to protest_ ** **_but relented after a stern look was levelled at her,_ ** **_allowing the other to continue. ‘Now; as I was saying Miss Berry you made a deal and it is your duty to collect what is owed. You will be sent tomorrow morning to the human realm where you will collect the soul of a Mr Kurt Hummel.’_ **

**_Her thoughts started to race, the image of their meeting filling her mind's eye._** **_She remembered his face, how she’d only wanted to cheer him up. How could she have made a deal?!_**

**_‘Wait Madame Tibideaux please, how can I be expected to collect his soul? I didn’t know the laws of deal making, surely that means the deal wasn’t properly formed?’_ **

**_She insisted, her tone contrasting her polite words with how it dared them to argue with her on this._ **

**_‘Our laws are absolute Miss Berry, no exceptions. You will do your job and return within the designated time.’_ **

**_‘I don’t mean to interrupt but I…I do not believe that 2 days is sufficient time for a demon such as myself with no prior experience in soul extraction to complete such a task. I beg you to please allow me more time to fulfil my duties.’_ **

**_This seemed to interest the demon, her eyebrow raised as she studied the hopeful demon in front of her. She glanced towards Dolores who was shaking her head.  Then her gaze fell to Rachel Duncan who was regarding the young demon with curiosity, a tight lipped smile on her face as she turned to share a glance with Carmen. It was Rachel who spoke next, leaning forward as she flashed the youngling a devious smile._ **

**_'Very well, we agree to extend your collection time due to your inexperience. However if you fail we will make sure that you are taken care of in a very short amount of time. Are we clear?’_ **

**_Rachel only has time to blankly nod before she was dismissed and racing out of the court room,_ ** **_a million thoughts racing through her mind_ ** **_._ ** **_Blindly running, she lets her legs take her where they desperately want to, out of sight.  Only then does she let herself start to break down, panic clouding everything as she closes her eyes..._ **

By the time she’s finished speaking she is close to tears and Blaine can only sit next to her in stunned silence. He runs a hand through his hair, the silence hanging over them for a while longer as he considers what to say. Grasping her hand tightly, he tries to calm her down the only way he knows how.

‘Rachel listen to me; you can do this. I know you’re scared but that’s just because this is your first time on the job. I believe in you.’

‘Of course I’m scared, I’m terrified! I’m going to fail,’ She let out a frustrated groan. ‘I’m so stupid!’

‘Stop it. You are not stupid.’ He assured her. ‘You can do this, you will do this because you are Rachel Barbara Berry and I know that you won’t give up once you’ve set your mind to it. You are strong and feisty and you have the biggest ambition I’ve ever seen for such a small person.’

She playfully swats at his arm, but he knows that his words have started to sink in as her soft brown eyes replace the jet black ones she'd previously been sporting. The colour is slowly returning to her face.

‘See, there’s the Rachel Berry I know and love. The Rachel that will come back so proud that she won’t even know why she was scared in the first place.’ He smiled, gaze flickering over to the clock. ‘but right now I think you should get some sleep, that way you can be ready for your journey tomorrow. Okay?’

She nods, giving him a sleepy smile as she moves to wrap her arms around him, bringing him in for the tightest of cuddles.  She only draws back slightly so she can lean up and press a soft kiss to his cheek. She hugs him one more time before retreating to her bedroom with a wish of good night, knowing deep down that it was going to be anything but.


	4. Totally "Unplanned" meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel adjusts to living in a different realm and tries to find ways to get closer to her target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to my awesome beta! Now for the start of more Hummelberry!

Rachel woke up to the sound of distant buzzing. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she began to fumble blindly for the source of the noise. Her fingers closed around the small object, hastily bringing it near her face so that she can see what all the fuss is about. Her eyes open further as the screen comes into focus as she can now tell that she is a) holding her mobile phone and b) she has an email from Blaine. Smiling, she sat up in her bed as she unlocked the phone, eagerly opening the message. Her smile widened as she started to type out a response. She really did miss him. She’d been in this realm for just over a month and she’d had no luck at “completing her job”. That was mainly because she insisted on being well adjusted before she attempted to complete such an extensive task. That and she had yet to make contact with Kurt when he was alone.

After sending her reply she decided to get ready. With it being a weekend she had a lot of time to concoct a plan. She’d overheard Kurt on the phone to someone earlier that week so locating her target was going to be no problem. With this in mind she started to get ready, determined to make sufficient progress.

…

Blaine smiled as his inbox flashed showing a new message from Rachel. She’d been gone just over a month but they messaged almost every day.

From: [rachelbarbraberry666@demon.com](mailto:rachelbarbraberry666@demon.com)

_Hey B,_

_To answer your question, I am doing spectacular! My apartment is beautiful, the neighbours are so welcoming and it really is rather amazing here. I befriended an adorable Rottweiler puppy (I think he was a hellhound in disguise)! It really is quite wonderful here and I am pleased to inform you that I have blended in very well here at McKinley. I managed to locate Kurt almost instantly. Did you know this school has a Glee Club? I signed up and I know what you’re thinking but this is a good thing because Kurt also signed up and I figured that it would be a lot easier to get to know him if we share a common interest. Besides, you know I can’t resist showing off my talent!_

_I miss you so much Blaine. I miss the sound of your voice and I know you’ll only tease me for getting so sappy but I’m 16 (and ¾’s) what do you expect?! I have to run, I’m going to do some target spotting and by that I mean shopping with Kurt!_

_See you hopefully very soon._

_Lots of love,_

_Rachel Barbra Berry xoxo_

* * *

 

‘Are you ready Mom?’  A voice calls from the dressing room, breathy with excitement.

‘Of course honey, show me what you got?’ 

The boy throws open the curtain, a proud smile on his face as he practically struts his way over to a middle-aged woman sitting in a large armchair.  She's clutching lots of bulging shopping bags, an adoring smile on her face as she regards his outfit choice.  She playfully does a once over, pretending to be very critical.

‘Wow Kurt, such a fashionista!’

Kurt was currently modelling a Diesel Sartis Camicia Button Up White Shirt with black jeans and his ankle length black boots. Over his shirt he was wearing a sleeveless black knitted vest, a red and black plaid keffiyeh meticulously wrapped around his neck and to top it off, he had one of his many prize possessions on his head: his black Gucci cap with a horsebit buckle.

His hand moved to sweep his hair dramatically out of his eye, the other drifting to settle on his hip.  He posed dramatically, a bright smile lighting his face as his mom gave him a thumbs up.

‘It’s perfect darling,’ she coos, clapping her hands together.  ‘Alright dear, you go get changed.  I’ll go wait by the counter.’

Kurt puffed up his shoulders, grinning at his mom as he turned on his heel and skipped back to the dressing room.  She chuckled, shaking her head fondly.  From past experience she knew he’d be a while yet, so she decided to browse while waiting.

…

Rachel had been browsing for quite some time, yet she still hadn’t found Kurt.  She was beginning to think she’d heard him wrong. She sighed suddenly feeling rather dejected. She’d been in this shop for twenty minutes already, and could tell the cashiers were getting tired of her presence. She would have to buy something or they’d probably ask her to leave. Moving through the many racks of clothing, she lit up when she found a section full of cute patterned vests, frilly blouses, and oh so many animal themed sweaters. She made sure to grab an adorable white and pink polo shirt she’d seen earlier, along with some plaid skirts, a sweater with a carousel horse on it and some other random items. Awkwardly shuffling through the rest of the racks, she tried to manoeuvre the clothes, but her pile only increased as she saw more desirable items. Soon all that could be seen were two tiny legs. She looked like some walking pile of clothes, a monster made of adorable fabric. Her intense focus on trying to organize the clothes led her to lose her footing, sending her toppling into a stranger. Clothing flew everywhere as they toppled to the floor, a terrified shriek escaping Rachel.  She was startled when the stranger let out a similar cry. It was only when she heard her name being exclaimed that she realised who she’d collided with.

‘Rachel!’  A voice that was as indignant as it was surprised gasped.

She started to sit up, rubbing the arm that she had fallen on. _Not that it really hurt her_. Blinking, her startled gaze fell on the hand extended to her. The gesture seemed a bit uncertain, but his blue gaze was expectant. Quickly accepting his hand, she allowed him to help pull her back onto her feet.  She dropped his hand immediately, busying herself with brushing the stray bits of fluff and lint off her clothes as she started to speak.

‘Oh my gosh, Kurt I am so sorry! I was just looking for some new clothes and well I found quite a lot but I totally didn’t know you were here and I am so very sorry because I probably messed up your outfit and you were probably really busy and you have places to be and I-‘

‘Woah, slow down Princess! I see you’re going for full dramatics today.’  He muttered more than spoke the second part, but even so, there was an edge of amusement to his voice. Carefully, he began to check over his clothes, making sure not a crease was out of place thanks to their mishap.

She blushed, awkwardly biting her lip.  His expression softened slightly, even as he rolled his eyes, trying to maintain his air of indifference.

‘Anyway, I’m really sorry Kurt,’ she said apologetically, ‘So I’m just going to…‘ she motioned towards the mess of clothes on the floor, gaze dropping from Kurt.

He took pity on her as she began to pick them up, crouching down to help scoop up some of the fallen clothes. She shot him a grateful smile when he hastily returned the clothes, glancing over her current outfit as he did.

For some reason Rachel had chosen to wear a short white skirt that sported a belt the colour of a paper shopping bag.  White socks rose up to her knees, her feet hidden in a pair of black pumps.  All that would have been okay if not for the navy shirt she wore, which sported an alarming white and yellow bow across her chest. He tried not to look that disapproving but it was hard when she looked like someone had started to gift wrap her chest.

Rachel bounced uncertainly on the balls of her feet and fiddled with the items in her hand as Kurt levelled a smile that verged on patronizing at her.  He decided that he would give her a bit of friendly advice, arching an eyebrow and pointing at a particularly hideous checkered vest clutched in her right hand.

‘Rachel, can I give you some advice?’  Kurt ventured, gazing down at the shorter girl.

‘Umm…yes of course Kurt,’

‘You need to put that vest back and never pick it up again.’ He said, tone full of distaste as he plucked the offending garment out of her pile. ‘Go with stripes, they’d suit your skin tone more and they’re a lot easier on the eyes.’

She stared at him in surprise, the corners of her mouth quirking up.  A light smile touched his face, his gaze drifting to his mom, who had spotted them and was making her way over.  Turning back to Rachel, he gave her an uncertain nod.

‘I have to go, my mom’s waiting.’

‘Oh, yes of course, thank you for the advice Kurt. Your fashionable guidance is always appreciated; I’ll see you in glee club.’

With one last wave, she walked off towards the section containing headbands and other accessories, picking up a random bow tie as she went. Kurt looked after her curiously for a minute before walking over to greet his mom. She smiled at him, nodding towards the direction Rachel had just left as she spoke.

‘Hi sweetie, who was that? A friend of yours?’

‘Not really, she’s just a girl from my glee club.’ He sighed, leaning a bit closer to say in a conspiratorial tone. ‘Kind of a diva’

‘Hmmm, yes because I’ve never met a diva before’

She teased, nudging his shoulder playfully.  He rolled his eyes, not missing the smirk that played across her face.

‘You’re supposed to be nice to your only son! I knew I should have brought Dad’

His mom burst into laughter, wrapping her free arm around his shoulder despite his protests.

 ‘Oh please, as if your father would have bought you a sparkly black unitard! Anyway, I was just curious who your new friend was, you were talking to her for a while.’

‘I see your point; Dad would have taken me to Walmart or something.  As for Rachel, I was simply helping her with a fashion emergency.  She may be able to belt it out on the fly, but Rachel Berry’s style is, to put it nicely, questionable. Now, can we please go and pay. I need to get back in time to start my new moisturising routine’

She nods, and they make their way over to the counter.  She’s tempted to ruffle his hair, but he’d make a fuss about it all the way home so instead she bumped his shoulder once more.  As they waited in line, she pondered over that name.  She knew she’d heard the girl’s name somewhere before.

It wasn’t until they were exiting the shop that it came to her.  The girl, Rachel, had made her way to the counter and dropped a pile of items bigger than she was onto the counter. Elise Hummel realized now where she recognized the name Berry from. She’d been very involved in a lot of social clubs when Kurt was little, one of them being community theatre. She remembered two of her closest friends from that particular activity: Leroy and Hiram Berry. They had always been very lovely and often let their daughter Rachel sit in on the meetings. The little girl had loved when they let her try on costumes or sing along with the pianist. She was always full of life, oozing confidence and charm despite her dad’s saying she didn’t really have any friends. They were quite cautious when she was around but they were very loving and all three of them were very talented performers. She had been particularly close with the couple and had even gone to them when she suspected Kurt of being gay…she was right and she didn’t have a problem with him being himself but she had wanted some advice on how to make Kurt feel more comfortable and feel accepted. Then one day she was told that they’d moved away quite suddenly and Rachel had moved across the country to live with some distant relatives.

Maybe she should ask Kurt to try to befriend Rachel, she seemed nice and in her slightly biased opinion Kurt would make an excellent friend to her. Heaven knows that this girl could use a friend like him.

**Author's Note:**

> So we plan to update once a week but since we're unreliable and constantly distracted you'll have to wait and see ;-) 
> 
> Tag it with #glee!demon au 
> 
> Hope you have a good whatever the world dictates be your time (timezones are weird...)


End file.
